1. Field
The disclosure generally relates to the field of distributing live media or digital content, and in particular, to promoting the live media or digital content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Live streams of media are broadcast to people on a daily basis, thereby allowing viewers to watch live events such as the sports, concerts, and speeches. Many platforms such as YOUTUBE™ stream live streams to users of the platform. However, a challenge faced by a live stream creator or distributor today is reaching an audience for a live stream. Often live stream creators or distributors must expend a huge budget marketing their event months prior to the event occurring to make users aware of the event and encourage users to watch the live stream of the event.